Cake
by X Inori x
Summary: -One Shot!- As punishment for breaking something in the cafe, Allen and Rabi have to work for Jerry-san. As their last assignment, Allen and Rabi have to put creme on a cake, however they need to a be creative to decorate the 5-layer cake. AllenxRabi


A/N: Another RabixAllen from me to you. Happy Valentine's day! Review kudasai (please)!

* * *

**_Cake_**

He wasn't sure if he wanted to regret this or not. Rabi was lazy and didn't like work, but then again he wasn't sure if he regretted this or not. Rabi a couple of weeks ago wasn't being careful as always and once again ended up breaking some of Jerry-san's precious dishes. The punishment: helping out Jerry-san of course.

Rabi sighed, this was the worst. Cleaning, cooking, but mainly cleaning.

"Oi, Rabi!"

"What?"

"Can you pass me those plates, Jerry-san needs them."

"Ah." Rabi replied getting the plates that were requested, it made him angry doing so, since he had just cleaned the ceramic disks. Which he will eventually clean once again.

"Thanks." He said as Rabi handed the plates to him.

"No problem, Allen." Allen smiled then quickly hurried back to Jerry-san. Rabi continued with his dishes, thinking to himself how cute Allen looked in that apron of his.

People have questioned Jerry-san in a lot of ways, from his sense of taste, to his sexual orientation in general. This was the only time Rabi would never question Jerry-san and that was because…Allen looked absolutely adorable in a frilly apron. The perfect 'wife', thought Rabi as he unconsciously threw a couple of the plates in a strange way to express his embarrassment.

Allen popped his head through the doorway, "is that you Rabi?"

"Eh?"

Allen blinked, and suddenly he turned as white as sheet when he saw the fragments of white pottery scattered around the sink.

"Rabi! What did you do?! Your lucky Jerry-san never heard you!"

Rabi shook his head, snapping him back to reality. He looked at Allen and then at the plates he broke. He swore to himself and apologized.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught." Allen said as he began picking up the pieces, Rabi helped Allen as well.

"Ouch."

Rabi laughed, while Allen shot him a dirty look. "You told me to be careful, look whose careful now." Rabi relayed sounding like a know it all while taking Allen's finger and sucking on the blood to stop the bleeding.

"I'll get something for it…thanks Rabi." Allen said taking his finger back when Rabi has stopped the bleeding. Rabi blushed realizing what he did, and just smiled to hide his awkwardness. Allen smiled back; he too was a bit flustered.

"Allen!"

"Ah, yes Jerry-san?" Allen called back, "I'll see you in a bit." Allen said and he quickly left, nearly tripping on his way out. Rabi chuckled then returned to his work.

If only this time could last forever.

"Alright, this is your last assignment boys…basically just put this crème on this cake and that's all. You two worked well…I'm going to miss you." Jerry-san said getting sentimental; he pulled out a hanky and blew his nose into it. "Anyways, just don't break anything and you won't have to work here again. Though I'll miss you terribly." Jerry-san once again blew his nose into the hanky.

"Such a hate-love relationship." Rabi muttered to Allen who just chuckled.

"Either way, I'll check on you two soon. Ja!" Jerry-san said waving his hand and left the room.

Rabi and Allen stared at the large cake, the cake was close to hitting the ceiling, and this was another one of Jerry-san's over-exaggerated creations. This creation as tall as it was; was tempting for Allen to eat.

"Allen, how do you suggest we put this on?" Rabi said snapping his fingers in front of the white haired exorcist who had already left a large puddle of drool on the floor. "Oi, Allen!"

"Huh? What?"

"How do we put this on?" Rabi asked getting the bowl of crème. Allen looked at the fluffy white crème then at the cake. Both looked equally delicious, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Allen looked at the counter; maybe he and Rabi could climb on there and put the crème on that way. But Jerry-san might make them work longer because they climbed on the counter with their dirty boots.

It was utter torture for Allen to work at the café only because, he couldn't resist the temptation of wanting to eat the food but Allen also had to wear one of Jerry-san's "required" aprons. Had the apron been a regular one Allen would not have mind, but this pink frilly thing was another story.

It suddenly came to him, "I know, let's do the bottom part and then I'll climb on your shoulders to do the top."

"Can't we just stand on the counter?" Asked Rabi,

"Why did you ask me if you had an idea…besides I don't want to wear this anymore!" Allen cried tugging at the pink apron him and Rabi adorned.

"You think I don't want to either?" Rabi said looking at his own apron. He looked at Allen, but then again he thought, if it meant seeing Allen in a cute frilly pink apron he wouldn't mind working for Jerry-san for the rest of his life.

"Gimme some of the crème Rabi." Allen said getting an extra specula. Rabi smirked and smeared a little of the crème on Allen's face.

"There you go, Allen." Rabi chuckled,

Allen licked the crème off his face, "I'll get you back later." He laughed, much to Rabi's surprise.

Allen and Rabi began to add the crème onto the first layer of cake, and then the second, slowly as they approached the third was it getting hard to reach.

After finishing that layer, Allen asked Rabi to bend down so he can get on his shoulders. Rabi bent down and Allen put his legs in between Rabi's head, once he was comfortable, Rabi tried to stand up slowly. Once they were up Rabi handed the bowl of crème to Allen; Allen accepted the bowl and began smoothing the white crème on to the cake.

"Hey Rabi, move closer to the counter."

Rabi grunted in agreement, and moved slowly towards the counter. "That better Allen?"

"Much better, thanks. I can reach easier now." Allen said as he continued on with his work.

_"Dammit, my legs feel like rubber with Allen on my shoulders."_ Rabi thought blushing furiously. Rabi suddenly blinked and felt something graze the back of his head. _"What was that?"_ He thought, putting his hand back to feel what it was, forgetting Allen was on his shoulders.

"Kya! Rabi what the heck?!" Allen yelled twisting and turning on Rabi's shoulders.

"Allen, stop moving otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?! You're the one who touched me, stupid!" Allen said as he continued to squirm whilst hitting Rabi in the head for his stupidity.

"No, cause- "

Rabi wasn't able to finish his sentence as he lost his balance and slipped on the pool of Allen's drool from earlier.

"Ow…Allen are you ok?" Rabi asked looking up,

"Ah yeah." Allen muttered, looking at Rabi.

Despite the fact Allen was on top of Rabi; Rabi completely ignored this as he laughed at the white haired boy with crème all over him.

"Aw, geez Jerry-san is really going to kill us." Allen moaned getting off Rabi.

"Let's clean up and tell him what happened afterwards. I'll help you."

"Thanks Rabi, I-"

Before Allen could say anything more, Rabi began to lick the crème off his face.

"Oi, Rabi…that tickles. Hey! Stop!" Allen giggled though he tried to push Rabi off him.

"Now to clean up here." Rabi smirked lifting up the apron and Allen's shirt.

"Hey, I never got anything there." Allen blushed as he tried to push Rabi's head away.

"Says you." Rabi said licking some crème from the corner of his mouth, "let's clean up down here."

"No! Wait a second! Rabi!" Allen cried.

But before Rabi could go any further, did Rabi and Allen notice an angry Jerry-san tapping his foot outside the doorway.

"Boys…I know tomorrow is Valentine's Day…but it can wait until then!" Jerry-san boomed.

"Ye-yes…Jerry-san…" Both boys stuttered.

The next day both Allen and Rabi were busy washing dishes on Valentine 's Day. Rabi glanced at Allen wirily, "sorry to get you stuck here again, Allen."

Allen shook his head and smiled, "its ok Rabi. Happy Valentine's day." And kissed Rabi on the lips gently.

"Happy Valentine's day, Allen. I love you." Rabi replied kissing the snow haired boy.

"I love you too, Rabi."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its absolute fail. I tried my best...but those things to spread icing, aren't those also called "specula's" or am I confused? Either way, if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!


End file.
